


You interrupt Undyne while she's watching hentai

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Hentai, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

When you barge into the bedroom (something you’ve noticed yourself doing more and more lately, barging into places. You’ve taken to wandering around the house leaving Undyne alone in the middle of doing something so you can burst in unexpectedly to provide a suitable take-off point for a narrative. You’ve started skidding on the floor a little when you do. The Seinfeld theme song plays in your head each time.) Undyne’s lazing back on the bed, watching something on the TV. She’s got next to nothing on, you note, just her panties and a baggy sweater; in one glance you drink in those long long legs, big muscular thighs (in truth one of your favorite parts of her body simply because she lets you kiss and lick them all over, and because while you’re down there she’ll frequently smile softly to herself then grab your head, force you into her crotch), let your vision skim over her lacy panties (her legs spread slightly, her hand retreating from their waistband with a telltale shimmering wetness on her fingers and a blush on her cheeks and a wide-eyed tightness in her face that suggests you’ve just interrupted her when it was getting good - ) and you bounce onto the bed next to her. “Hey loser,” you greet her and ask what’s on. On the screen a jerkily-animated anime girl with enormous bouncing tits is getting fucked silly. She has a stupid crosseyed look on her face and a high-pitched annoying voice, but at least that last is par for the course.

“Hey dummy,” she says, putting a brawny arm around your neck, drawing you in close. Your head ends up resting right on her breast and her hard nipple pokes you in the cheek through her sweater. Her hand is resting lightly on your collarbone, her thumb tracing the bone up and down your chest lightly, but her fingers are wet and smell musky and sweet, and of course you know what she was doing but you play coy anyway. You ask her if it’s any good and she rolls her eyes, says it’s truly awful, doesn’t know how anybody could masturbate to it, this last looking down at you, slow grin playing across her face and she knows you know and you know she knows so you grab her hand, pop her fingers into your mouth and her grin widens and she licks her lips a little while you suck Undyne’s thick, sweet lubricant off of her fingers and you can see her start to blush harder.

The smell is getting stronger and you know she’s getting even more turned on, so when she pulls her fingers from your mouth with a soft pop she reaches down, sticks them back into herself with a low moan of longing, staring at you the whole time you’ve gotten so hard it’s starting to get painful. You try not to stare at her working herself in a slow, steady circle, it’ll just make her smug, but you can’t help it, you stare, you’ll always stare, and she pulls you on top of her, locks one arm over your shoulder so you’re pressed as close to her as you can get, grabs your ass with the other, makes you thrust against her. Her breath is coming in a series of purring growls now as your hardon rubs against her fattening clit and she pulls her panties aside, rips your pants down, lets you rub against her naked and raw. You’re gone at this point, like one-hundred percent, you’re drooling a little bit onto her shoulder but it’s okay because Undyne is too turned on to care. She grunts in time as she thrusts you against her and no matter how hard you try she won’t let you angle down enough to plunge into her, even though your cock is dripping with her secretions and it’d slip in like nothing, she won’t let you. She loves teasing you, seeing how frustrated you get, and she’s got the power to back it up, but the only thing you can do to combat it is to turn her on even harder so she doesn’t care any more. You nibble your way down her chest, ultraconscious of the trail of precum her rabid thrusting is leaving on her abs, and take her nipple into your mouth and you hear her gasp, glance down at you, ruffle your hair affectionately. You run your tongue around her in quick circles, feel her breathing get heavier. When you glance up her eyes are glazed and her gills are frilled out pink and raw and when you angle your hips downward this time she scoots her ass forward and up and you plunge deep into her as she lets out a raw animal moan of lust. She’s thrusting against you as hard as you are against her and inside her she’s working her muscles around your hardon in a feverish cyclic motion, like if she were licking all the way down and up again. Whenever she does that you know she’s seriously turned on, and the same’s true for you – you can’t last much longer under this treatment. That’s Undyne’s plan, though, whenever she wants it she needs it and already she’s starting to come – look, look at how her eyes roll back and how her mouth lazes open, how she pulls you in tight enough to leave an arm-shaped bruise across your back. On the TV the pink-haired anime girl is still squealing like a stuck pig but when you come Undyne bucks under you and blows all her breath out in a desperate moan, and her hips twist, thrust into you again and again even after you’re finished, spent, exhausted, and you can feel yourself leaking out all over her, all over the bed, and eventually Undyne comes down, unclenches her claws from your back, relaxes into herself, tousles your hair. “Yeah,” Undyne says, looking down at you adoringly after you’ve started snoring, exhausted, “it’s a lot better when he’s here.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually based off something that happened between my ex-girlfriend and I, only it was a little different since I don't have a cock. It was just as erotic and it stands out as one of the key memories I have like totally burned into my head of me and her, and I wanted to capture that feeling in this story. I'm not sure how well I succeeded, I think I could have stood to be more explicit, I think I pull my punches a little too much in this one, but either way it's serviceable enough.
> 
> I've gotten surprisingly few comments on my ability to write male characters. I figure that must be a good thing, if I was doing something completely wrong I assume someone would say something about it. Talking about the male perspective during sex is even harder since I've had a lot less experience with men sexually, but again, don't get any comments on it, so I assume I've got it down.


End file.
